Hanging out with Vampires
by Zeomechi
Summary: What could happen when Yuuki and Zero are forced to hang out with the night class (Kaname's inner circle) Will sparks fly are or will guns be fired and feeling die?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there readers I'm new to fan fiction so, This is just a quick story to see if I should continue to write stories or if writing is not my thing and should stick with drawing.

I don't own Vampire knight

Yuuki was walking around Cross Academy when she stopped Zero.

"Zero!''

'What" Zero responded

"Headmaster wants to see us as soon as possible. So lets get going now" Yuuki said while dragging zero to the Headmasters office.

Zero's POV

Before we even got to the headmaster's office I could already sense the pure blood there I don't know why he was there but it sure as hell pissed me off. I hadn't even notice I pulled my arm away until Yuuki asked me what was wrong. I didn't even respond. I just walked around and enter the headmaster's room to find the damn pureblood standing so calm.

Yuuki's POV

While me and zero were walking to headmaster's office I could feel Zero acting weird I didn't know why but, when I turned and ask he had pulled his arm away and continued to walk into the headmaster's office. So, I just followed but, when I walked in I knew why he was mad.

"Kaname-sama, what are you doing here?" I asked

"I was asked to come by Kaien. How are you?"he asked while touching the tips of my hair causing my cheeks to get all hot. I wasn't able to answer because Zero interrupted and asked headmaster what he wanted from us.

"Well I called you here to tell you that I am going to be gone for a few weeks even a month sadly'' headmaster stated

"So why is Kuran here?" an annoyed Zero asked

"Well if you let me finish I will tell you. Kaname is here because I am have a break for the students so that they may go home"

This time I interrupted Headmaster "Why are you going to do that Headmaster?"

"Call me father my wonderful daughter Yuuki" I just ignore what he said and wait for him to continue but after a while it became clear that he wasn't going to continue until I said the word so I gave in.

"...fa- fa- father will you please tell us why you are having all the students leave."

"Well my dear daughter I want you and Zero to have a break plus it will give you guys more time to get to know some of the night class students with out having to patrol the grounds.'

"What the hell is wrong with you" and angry Zero yelled while slamming his hands on the desk putting a few cracks in it. "Why the hell would you do that."

"The reason is you guys and the night class seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot and Zero watch your month understand. What do you think Yuuki?

" Well I don't really mind it but, what are we going to do? And who is going to be there."

"That's going to be up to Kaname. Any one else that is not hanging out will be ask to go home. Do you all understand. Oh I will explain the rest tomorrow"

"Yes" we all said.

Thank you all for reading and please review but if your going to flame please be gentile about it because this is my first ever time posting my stories.

Review and I don't own vampire knight (I repeat)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers! I wanted to thank you all for the reviews I really do apologize for the late update but I was spending two weeks with my grandma which was worth it I got a lot of stuff including getting my second hole on my ears pierced yay for me but, enough about me lets get on with the story.

P.S. I don't own vampire knight its own by a lovely lady named Matsuri Hino- sempai

` Word count: 1470 (lets see if I can beat it for the next chapter)

Chapter 2: Let's me explain

Normal POV

_'I still couldn't believe it that we were actually going to be hanging out with the night class, I wonder whose going to be there'_ **Yuuki **thought walking down the hall till she bumped in to someone "I'm so sorry" she said while bowing in front of the tall male 'huh'

"Good evening Yuuki"

" Oh. Hi Kaname-sama." **Yuuki** said, blushing at how close Kaname had got _'Kaname-sama seems a little different.'_

"Whats wrong Yuuki are you feeling okay", Grabbing a lock of the young brunette's hair.

"Y-yes Kaname-sama I'm fine. I have to get back to patrolling so see you tomorrow... bye." Yuuki then ran off. '_That was close my heart is beating so fast'._ With that the night went on normal. (as normal as having vampires living next to you can be :"))

Next Evening.

I didn't feel like writing out how boring and unexciting Yuuki's and Zero's school life was and how the students talked about where they were going during the break Yadda Yadda Sorry I just want to get to the exciting part and because I couldn't find out how to write it otherwise I would have had writers block.

Yuuki's POV (On the way to headmaster's office)

"I cant believe headmaster expects us to spend a whole month in a god forsaken house full of damn vampire." Zero complained walking down the sigh walk with his hands in his black dress pants.

"Maybe we won't be staying in the Moon dorm." I guessed but I could already tell that I was going to be proven wrong. I noticed that we had passed the headmaster's office, "Uh.. Zero where are we going?"

"Headmaster wanted us to go to the Night class, classroom." He responded, holding the door open so we could go in the school.

"Oh... Thank you. Hey! Zero do you think the headmaster might have a girlfriend?"

"Heh Why do you ask that?" Zero said holding back a chuckle.

"Well, He has been acting different." I said while going up a pair of steps

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for example he waaasyyy more happier and talking on the phone a whole lot." I explained walking down the hall.

Zero didn't finish because we were at the door to the classroom. He then opened the door for me so I could walk in.

Normal POV

When they had walked in the classroom it was very dark the only light that had shined was the full moon.

"Welcome Yuuki and Zero I glad you made it, now I can tell everyone whats going on" the dirty blonde exclaimed getting up from the desk, "Kaname gave me the list of the students who will be staying at Cross Academy so when you hear your name stay here, if you do not you must go back to the Moon dorm and get ready to leave."

One of the night students raised the hand and asked "How long are we going to be out of the school?"

"A month." Headmaster answered while leaning on the desk wearing black jean pants and a button up navy blue shirt. "Okay here are the names Kaname Kuran, Takuma Ichijio, Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido, Ruka Souen, Rima Toya, Shiki Senri. You are to stay here while the rest of you head back to the moon dorm and begin packing every one is to be gone by the end of the week which is after tomorrow. Oh and Senrin you stay as well." At that every one began leaving to go pack up and begin leaving.

Yuuki's POV

When Zero and I tired to leave the headmaster stopped us "Don't worry about patrolling I already have someone doing it you guys need to be here for this part." When he said that ido... I mean Aido raised his hand and headmaster called on him.

"Excuse me Headmaster Cross but, why are we staying back?" He questioned

"Good question but, I think its best if my dear daughter and son answer that." He answered. Which caused Zero to slam his hand on the wall and respond, "For the last time Cross you may have taken care of me for the last four years but I. Do. Not. REMEBER. Becoming. Your SON!" Headmaster just shook it off and sat at the teachers desk,"Weeellll , since Zero is upset AGAIN! Yuuki my dear child you will have to explain."

"But Headmaster I don't know what to ex..." But before I could finish headmaster gave me a booklet full of stuff and at the the top it said Test Our Trust! (T.O.T). _'So, I guess I'm suppose to read this off sigh headmaster sure is something'_

"um.. H-hello, my f-fellow contestants you are about to h-have the time of your life?" I said nervously which made the headmaster upset.

"Yuuki, say it with more excitement and feeling it's not a question either. Do it again." I had to do it two more times till I finally did it right which was really embarrassing in front of Kaname-sama.

"Here's how it works you all will be divided in to two groups Senrin doesn't count because she doesn't unless this one girl shows up. P.S. Yuuki, Yori will be joining this game... WHAT!?" I said while looking at Headmaster but, before I could question him Yori walked in wearing tan shorts and a white long sleeve shirt, a tan vest over top and a pair of converse.

"Hi Yuuki I'm sorry I never told you but, I had to keep it a secret remember when I told you my mom and uncle had special jobs well, they work for the hunter association but, my mom wasn't hunting it was more like she made sure no one found out the secret." Yori said "So, you don't have to worry I know how to keep safe."She then turned and said hello to everyone.

"Okay, But we have a lot to catch up on. Headmaster, why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"No time. Continue on, we're on a time limit." He rushed me

"**Groups will be decided for each game. The winning team will get a prize and can pick which team goes first for the next game. Every two to three days you guys will participate in another game the games will be decided by headmaster he will also, have cameras all around the house so he knows whats going on and there will also, be a room where you can share your thoughts you're require once a day to share your feelings and also, there are no weapons. Zero if you pull out your gun AT ALL! unless it is for emergencies not only will your team lose, you will be embarrassed**." I didn't finish cause Zero interrupted.

"What do you mean embarrassed?"

"Like pictures or being forced to do something I don't know I'll come up with something" (A/n Or you guys can come up with something) Kaien explained " You may continue Yuuki."

"Everyone will be staying at the moon dorm so it's easier you are also all require to have phones so you may get the messages for what the games are also, for who won. "

Are there any questions?

Wow that was a long chapter and if you have any questions I'll post them and answer them in the story I wish I had made it longer but I wanted to make sure that my readers understand the story so don't be afraid to pm me or, even ask in a review I don't mind flaming as long as you are nice about it. Oh, and about the grammar mistakes in the last chapter, I was truly nervous, I didn't expect to get any reviews so, I guess I'm going to continue writing.

I don't really have anyone to go over it and check my work so, I usually have to come back the next day and reread it to make sure I didn't say it before but if you want to include your idea or give me tips I will surly take them and if I do them ill makes sure you get the credit. I'm not the type to take someones idea. Please review and sorry again for talking a lot but, I just wanted to let you know and


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE SO SORRY

I'm so very sorry for not posting any chapters but sadly I have major writers block it's so terrible so please don't be mad at me but I will do my best to get out of this writers block but I want to thank you all who have favorite my story please do not be upset about me not updating soon. Oh sadly one of my stories I LOVED got deleted.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of What Could Happen? I hope everyone is having a good summer thank you all for the reviews. In the last chapter I wanted to give a **BIG thanks to Kezzikun (I LOVE her story **The Vampire King I recommend you to read it, is an amazon story so go and read it. Also thank you Kezzikun for telling me about open office otherwise it would have took much longer to post my stories.

Theses Thank you's go out to:

-vampiregirl106

-Nonna1992

-That one guess that had reviewed but didn't put a name. I wish I could have thanked you properly but I hope you get this message.

-kaisabel

-Preciousn Thing

-wishfulliving89

-elvesknightren

-tum

so sorry if I didn't get all of you but if you want me to read one of your stories I will just pm me or write it in a review.

On to the story

Chapter 3 Are you ready

Normal P.O.V

As Yuuki stood up in front of the night class waiting for them to ask any questions she notice that they didn't know if there will be enough rooms.

"Headmaster um where are we going to staying?" Yuuki questioned

"The moon dorm has extra rooms but I set it up to where there will be a girls section and a boys section so Yuuki you and Yori will be staying with the other girls is that okay."

"Sure!" the two girls said in union.

"Yuuki do you think that this game is going to be a battle of the sexes?" Yori asked

"No of course not, if it is, we will win cause we have Lord Kaname on our side" Aido interrupted

"I can already see your excited about the games. So until tomorrow my contestants. You all can go to the dorms now, classes will end early today and tomorrow ill be the last time for classes." Headmaster said as we all left "Oh I almost forgot here Yori." Headmaster headed her a arm band just like the one the prefects wear, while walking down the hallway.

"What is it headmaster?" Yori questioned

"it's so you can get by the 'guard' for the moon dorm" the blonde smiled

Yuuki's POV

Luckily when we got home headmaster had already made dinner and Yori's stuff was there.

"Hey Yuuki I'm going to get a shower real quick." Yori yelled from upstairs

"Go ahead Yori." I decided to bring Yori her stuff upstairs I began walking when I stop by Zero's room when I got a funny idea. I slowly walk into Zero's room being all seductive or as seductive as possibly for me I only have size C-cup breast hopefully almost size D.

"Hey zero you know you been a naughty boy haven't you grrr." that's when his head shot up and gave me a crazy look " Yes, you have been and you need a good punishment for disobeying your mistress." I did this while slowly crawling up his bed finally ending up on his lap with my legs on each side of him

"Yuuki with hell are you doing?" he asked putting his hands on my hips

"Nothing just trying to get your attention" I smiled I knew he would definitely need a cold shower now. I decided to leave him alone after he pushed me out of his room. As I was walking to the shower to talk to Yori I saw Kaname-sama leaning on a wall.

"Hi Kaname-sama."

"Good evening Yuuki how are you."

"I'm fine Kaname-sama."

"Yuuki just call me Kaname no honorifics." he told me. Kaname looks so sexy in his outfit, he was wearing black pants with a sexy white button up shirt that the sleeves stop at his elbows.

"Kaname. Why are you smiling at me?" I began to blush at this I never really saw Kaname smile like that it made him look even more sexy, it made me think of such naughty and unladylike things.

"Because I have such a beautiful women in front of me" He lean forward and was so close to kissing when Yori interrupted "Hey Yuuki did you bring my stuff up he... Oh I'm so sorry" at that she ran into the bathroom '**sigh Yori I was about to kiss Kaname ugh so close' **

** "**Um... let me go ahead and get Yori her clothes"

"Wait Yuuki. If you need any help just ask."

"Don't worry I will Kaname see you tomorrow"

Headmaster POV

"I wonder what I will have my students do, what do you think sweet' he asked the women sitting next to him

Find out in the next chapter who the women is and how Yori, Yuuki and Zero get to know their new teammates oh sorry for the long wait I had writers block and I had to go hang with friends I really to appreciate all of my followers thank you all.


End file.
